The Conquest and Rise of the Iron Horde
by Drognaar
Summary: The Iron Horde has won over their enemies in a tide of pure death and iron and steel. But how did they get there? How did they manage to conquer so much? [Response to a challenge fic by Unknown597, did I get it right? Will feature mainly all of draenor's conquests before Azeroth.]


'We will never be slaves! But we will be conquerors...''

"The Annihilan King Mannoroth the Destructor is dead.''

"Gul'dan and his followers are in chains

"In one night, Grommash Hellscream exposed and thwarted the forces that meant to subjugate the Orcs. In one night, Hellscream proved himself to be a worthy Warchief to the Iron Horde and set his people on a violent collision course with another world in another time.

"But this was not meant to be. Who warned Hellscream of Gul'dan's treachery? Who convinced him that Azeroth was a foe worth defeating at all costs?

"Before Gul'dan's dramatic fall, two strangers arrived on Draenor:Garrosh Hellscream, the deposed Warchief of the Horde on Azeroth, and Kairozdormu. a bronze dragon whose motivations are clouded in mystery.

"Their actions have put Azeroth in mortal peril, We know this for sure...The question is...WHY?

Alright guys, this is my first chapter of my first story, The story will go straight off to the Iron Horde invasion. First 5 are skirmishes of the Shadowmoon vs karabor.

And also this is AU, I will not implement in any form of Azeroth or mention it other then Garrosh Hellscream until the Genocide of the Draenei race is over. And I will put it in THEIR azeroth, Not ours. If you want me to change it or disagree with me leave it in the reviews

Chapter 2-Shadowmoon.-

''ATTACK!'' roared Ner'zhul, the Shadowmoon charging into Embaari Village.

''Hold the line! We will not fall today!'' shouted Vindicator Maraad , throwing holy bolts at charging Shadowmoon orcs. killing them.

The Shadowmoon Voidmancers looked at Maraad. ''Keli'dan! Prepare a spell to destroy the draenei right here and now!'' shouted Ner'zhul of the Shadowmoon Clan.  
The Orc nodded. ''Yes...I will do such Warlord Ner'zhul! For the Shadowmoon! FOR THE IRON HORDE!'' roared Keli'dan the Breaker.

Maraad snarls, engaging into battle with Commander Vorka, bringing his maul on the orc's arm. the arm shattering to the hammer. ''GRAH!'' roared Vorka, He grabbed a axe and shoved it deep into the chest of Maraad, breaking plate armor. (Imagine what Freddy Krueger does to Jason in Freddy vs Jason before the bridge is blown up by Lori)  
Maraad:''Gah..'' groaned Maraad, blue blood spilling onto the axe of Vorka.

Draenei Priests begin to heal the fighters, restoring their health if not already dead. yet Shadowmoon Necromancers raised the dead to hopefully counteract this. the dead of both orc and draenei fighting for Ner'zhul and of the Iron Horde at Embaari Village. Artagus Voidsoul began to raise the dead aswell. igniting the bones of the skeletons in void fire. Eventually many Shadowmoon Orcs were slain...but the Shadowmoon Necromancers forced the Draenei to give up.

Maraad:''GAH! RETREAT! RETREAT TO ELODOR AND THE TEMPLE OF KARABOR!''

The Draenei gathered as much as they can and retreated back into Elodor and the Temple of Karabor, disheartened at the loss of Embaari Village.  
Ner'zhul:''Voidsoul! Step forward!''

Artagus Voidsoul knelt to Ner'zhul. ''Yes Chieftain?'' spoke the Shadowmoon Necromancer.

Ner'zhul:"'Order the peons to rebuild Elodor. into a base-camp..  
You will lead Shadowmoon's armies against Karabor...Sergeant Artagus.''

The Shadowmoon orc nodded at the Warlord. ''Yes, Warlord. I will do you proud..

 **Alright guys the chapter is finished, Decided on the storyline of the Rise. It'll be summed up into one single chapter, and it'll now start right away with the Iron Horde's conquest. Artagus is now Sergeant, The Draenei have lost Embaari...The Shadowmoon seem to be active, What dark days do the Shadowmoon foretell of the stars? Please leave a review if you like it and tell me what i'm doing wrong and that stuff. Have a good day gents.**

 **Bonus Question:What dungeon is Keli'dan apart of in The Burning Crusade?**


End file.
